Kirbold
Kirbold was an Agori of the Ice Tribe, known to be an especially protective Exsidian Miner and reluctant adventurer. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Kirbold began his life on Spherus Magna more than 150,000 years ago, hailing from the northern region of Bota Magna. As he grew older, Kirbold came to witness the plight of the Iron Tribe as the Dreaming Plague consumed the Tribe. By the time of the Core War, Kirbold came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting his knowledge to use as a warrior on behalf of the Ice Tribe. As such, Kirbold spent the earliest years of his career defending the Ice Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Certavus' forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Kirbold was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his comrades, Kirbold was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Kirbold became an advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Iconox unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Kirbold was known to have established himself as an Exsidian Miner, extracting the metal ore from the mineral-rich White Quartz Mountains. The Crossing Following Malum's exile from the Fire Tribe, Ackar entered into an arena match with Gelu of the Ice Tribe in light of a dispute over a large quantity of Exsidian. Emerging as the victor, Ackar claimed the supply for the Fire Tribe, leaving the Ice Tribe to ensure delivery of the Exsidian to Vulcanus. With Strakk and Kirbold assigned to guard the caravan, the Ice Tribe notably reached out to the Jungle Tribe for additional support. Answering the call, Tarduk and Gresh journeyed to Iconox, with Kirbold intent on navigating a safe passage around the Dunes of Treason. However, owing to Metus' involvement, the Bone Hunters caught wind of the trade and rose up to claim the Exsidian themselves, deeming the Glatorian to be inexperienced enough for them to outmaneuver. With the caravan growing increasingly delayed, Ackar and Kiina were dispatched into the Wastelands in search of the convoy. Finding the Agori stranded on the edge of Skrall River, Kirbold soon explained to the Glatorian that Bone Hunters had attacked the caravan, which had plummeted into the Dark Falls. Hatching a scheme to trick the Skrall into collecting the Exsidian for them, the Glatorian commissioned Strakk to act as a decoy, warding a Skrall patrol into the area. Once the squadron had reclaimed the caravan and its contents, however, Kiina, Gresh and Ackar ambushed the Skrall and made off with the caravan. Heading south, Kirbold and his cohorts were attacked by Malum, who had risen through the ranks of a Vorox pack and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Sand Tribe. With the Glatorian confronting Stronius, leader of the Skrall platoon, Kirbold witnessed Kiina and Ackar convincing him that Malum and his Vorox were in fact reinforcements sent to secure the caravan and its contents, prompting the Skrall to engage the Vorox and enabling the Glatorian and Agori to escape with the Exsidian. Continuing their journey south to Vulcanus, the convoy happened across a downed Bone Hunter pack, with one survivor recounting the attack before succumbing to his injuries. Ambushed by Telluris in the Skopio XV-1, Ackar was swiftly targeted as the group's leader and rendered unconscious. With Kiina taking command, the Glatorian were able to disrupt the vehicle's internal mechanics using the Exsidian ingots, dealing tremendous damage and creating the opportunity for them to tear it apart. Kirbold then accompanied the convoy back to Vulcanus before parting ways. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Kirbold and his fellow Ice Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. Northward Expedition Several months later, Kirbold was tasked with preparing Atero Arena in anticipation of the Great Tournament, alongside Scodonius, Crotesius, Kyry and Tarduk. Completing his task, Kirbold was approached by Tarduk and Crotesius, who had found a metal tablet depicting the Red Star in a nearby sand dune. Convinced that his find was connected to the forgotten history of the Agori, Tarduk proposed a northward expedition, earning Kirbold's support and managing to negotiate the use of three Sand Stalkers from Metus. Venturing past Iconox, the three Agori traveled through the White Quartz Mountains of northern Bara Magna, where they were ambushed by a pack of Iron Wolves. Taken to Surel, a former Core War veteran who was wounded in the Shattering and restored to health by the Iron Wolves, the Agori were taken prisoner and ordered to return to Bara Magna. Managing to escape only by the intervention of the Elemental Lords of Fire and Ice, Kirbold and his allies were again obstructed by Surel, who refused to grant them passage north owing to the tremendous perils that lay ahead. Convincing the wounded Glatorian that they sought knowledge, however, Tarduk was able to ensure passage for himself, Kirbold, Crotesius and their mounts, departing back on their original course before an avalanche blocked their return. Further north, the Agori entered the Forest of Blades and Kirbold voiced his reluctance to continue. Despite convincing the Agori to continue north, the true nature of the Forrest of Blades weakened Kirbold's commitment further and the Agori resolved to return to Iconox alone while Tarduk and Crotesius continued to complete their quest. Parting with Kirbold, Tarduk and Crotesius ventured deeper into the Forrest of Blades, remarking the husks of Core War combatants fused with the trees. Ambushed by the Elemental Lord of Jungle, Tarduk and Crotesius were restrained and taken prisoner. Although Tarduk's role as a Jungle Tribe combatant earned him his freedom, the Elemental Lord of Jungle refused to grant Crotesius freedom. With Kirbold returning with a lit torch, the Agori started a forest fire, creating an opportunity for the Agori to escape. Trailing north up the River Dormus, the Agori attempted to cross the river only for Crotesius to be dragged beneath the current by the Elemental Lord of Water. Attempting to rescue their companion, Kirbold and Tarduk were captured by the Elemental Lord and interrogated for details about their quest in air bubbles. Once the water began to freeze, however, the Elemental Lord of Water fled, leaving the Agori suspended deep beneath the water. Breaking for the surface, Kirbold and his companions were rescued by the Elemental Lord of Rock, who in turn began to interrogate them on the bank of the River Dormus, using his powers to conjure a duplicate of Tarduk made of Rock. Convincing the Elemental Lord that they sought answers to the Valley of the Maze, however, the Agori were granted passage on their quest and permitted to continue. Venturing further north to the origins of the River Dormus, Tarduk remarked the mythical Spirit's Wish rock formation and bid his companions to investigate the ancient archway with him. Supposed to possess magical properties, the three Agori traveled through the archway and were transported back to the dunes surrounding the ruins of Atero. Having missed the Skrall Invasion of Atero and their progress undone, the Agori were forced to abandon their quest in order to support their tribes. While Tarduk harbored a desire to finish the quest and uncover the secrets of the Red Star, Kirbold proved too reluctant. Arrival of Mata Nui Kirbold thus returned to Iconox, where he was contacted by an envoy of the Jungle Tribe, who recounted a recent arena match that had been disrupted by Ackar and Kiina in light of a unified Skrall and Bone Hunter attack on Tajun. Pledging his support to a counterattack, Kirbold traveled to Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city. With the support of Mata Nui, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won Roxtus, bulldozing over the Skrall and Bone Hunters whilst suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Kirbold then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Kirbold, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Kirbold and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Kirbold assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside his fellow Agori for the duration of the conflict, Kirbold was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Kirbold is currently on Spherus Magna, aiding in attempts to integrate the Matoran Universe inhabitants with Agori/Glatorian society. Abilities and Traits As a member of the Agori species, Kirbold was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Forms Trivia *Kirbold's official image was determined by The Third Man drawing contest in 2009, which was won by BZPower member InnerRayg and accepted as the character's canon appearance. Appearances To Be Added Category:Agori Category:Ice Tribe Category:Bara Magna